1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lever drag reels and, more particularly, to strike buttons for lever drag reels.
2. Description of the Art
In the prior art, it was known to have lever drag controls on large deep sea sport fishing reels. More recently, lever drag controls have been used on smaller reels, such as bait casting reels.
Because of the size and configuration of the smaller reels, it is difficult to place on them all of the sophisticated features that are found in larger reels.
The prior art lever drag system normally has free spool, strike, and full drag positions. Working as a complement to the pre-set drag system is a lever drag control. Basically, the higher the fisherman pushes the lever, the more drag pressure it adds; just like pushing a brake pedal down on a car. In the active sport of fishing, it is desirable to throw the drag lever from the free spool to the strike drag position and have it stop in that position. In larger reels, this stop is accomplished by a stop button, such as that shown in the exploded prior art view, FIG. 4.
That is the position of the pre-set strike setting. This setting is where the fisherman measures the preset drag and where the fisherman will strike and fight the fish. The button provides a secure, positive stop, so that the fisherman can instantly advance the lever to the strike and fight the fish with confidence.
Under certain conditions, the fisherman wishes to advance the drag lever to the full drag position. To do so, the fisherman must first depress the strike button so that the lever can override the button. This also serves as a reminder to the fisherman to use the full position with caution.
A typical prior art button is shown in FIG. 4 and comprises a button 10 positioned to slide axially in the housing 12. The housing is positioned and retained in a hole in the wall of the frame 14 of the fishing reel by any suitable means. The button 10 is retained in the housing by any suitable means such as a spring clip 16 engaging a groove 18 in a portion of the button. A spring 20 is retained in housing about the protrusion 17 on the button and engaging the shoulder 21 of the button so that when the button is pushed in against the force of the spring, it will also be forced normally outwardly.
Problems arise when trying to make such an arrangement compatible with the size of the smaller frames of the lever drag reels.
It is an object of this invention to overcome those problems and, in addition, to make a much simpler design to achieve the desirable results.
This invention comprises an improved, small, one-piece button spring assembly means for use with small lever drag fishing reels.
In particular, I have invented an improvement in a lever drag fishing reel having multiple drag positions; said improvement comprising a one-piece button spring assembly means for permitting a lever to advance from a first strike position to a second position, said one-piece button spring assembly means further comprising a button integrally joined with a spring and a bracket fixedly mounted to the reel.
The one-piece button spring assembly means further comprises an oblong button, a spring in the shape of an elliptical loop of non-round cross-section, connected to the button at two points; and a boss means attached to said reel to limit movement of the spring when it is being compressed.